Wild West Ninja
by balto31
Summary: Naruto and the gang get pulled into the past. Now they have to get used to this new time and place. Will the town ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1: Training Time and Ambush

**AN: This is my first story and I hope you like it. I do not own the character of Naruto or Dr. Quinn. Naruto belongs to ****Masashi Kishimoto**** and Dr. Quinn belongs to ****Beth Sullivan****. This story takes place after the Pein Invasion, and during the beginning of season four of Dr. Quinn. **

**Chapter 1: Training Time and Ambush**

**Leaf Village Training Area**

Nine shinobi were having a sparring session, eight wore a hati-ate with the leaf village symbol while the other had the sand village symbol on his. They were Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka, Chōji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, and the one from the village hidden in the sand was Gaara, the Kazekage. They have been training for about five hours and they all decided it was time to take a break. Shikamaru being the lazy one was the first to speak.

"Man that was boring. I got more tired than stronger."

"You never get tired from a good work out," said Rock Lee.

Ino and Sakura were just talking amongst themselves, Chōji was stuffing his face like always, Kiba was resting with Akamaru, Hinata was sitting with Naruto, the two have been a couple ever since her confession during Peins invasion of Konoha and his battle with Naruto. Gaara who was the Kazekage was sitting in a tree hoping his people were doing well without him. They rested for about two three hours and then they decided to get back to work. Unknown to them a former ally from the village hidden in the leaves along with his three followers were keeping an eye on them. He was keeping a close eye on Naruto since he knew he was the jinchūriki of the nine-tailed fox. Naruto sensed something was not right so did Akamaru.

"Jump!" shouted Naruto.

Everyone did as they were told and they all managed to dodge the kunais that came in their direction.

"So you managed to sense me, just what I would have expected from the Kyuubi," said Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto and the rest of the group turned around and saw four members of the Akatsuki and they looked like they were ready to fight.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"What do you think we want? We want the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Hinata got right in front of Naruto since she wanted to protect the one she loves.

"Get out of the way Hinata, unless you want to happen to you again what Pein did to you."

Naruto got angry at hearing Sasuke saying that to Hinata because she did not want to be reminded of that day when she almost lost her life.

Suigetsu Hōzuki got his sword out which belonged to Zabuza Momochi a deceased member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and he started to attack Sakura and Ino.

Sakura and Ino dodged the attacks since they were strong kunoichi but they were also skilled medical ninja.

Kiba and Chōji were dealing with Jūgo who could transform due to the cursed seal by Orochimaru but that was easy as long as he did not start to change.

Naruto, Hinata and Gaara were dealing with Sasuke since Karin stayed in the background since she just heals and senses chakra. Naruto was having a hard time fighting his former friend so was his good friend Gaara and his girlfriend Hinata.

"Dang what am I going to do; I can't use the fox's chakra because I don't want to rely on him anymore." Thought Naruto, he had no choice but to do a summoning jutsu.

"Everyone get behind me! Shouted Naruto as he started to make the ram signs with his hands to perform the jutsu to summon Gamabunta but when his hand slammed on the ground instead of a giant toad appearing a void started to open up and everyone got pulled in to the vortex had no idea where and when they were going to end up at.

* * *

**Hidden Leaf Village**

**Hokage Mansion **

The hokage mansion in the hidden leaf village was just dealing with the usually thing, send squads out on missions or dealing with paper work. The one person who was really having a hard day was the Fifth Hokage; Lady Tsunade. Most of the time when she is not doing paper work she would love to have a drink of Sake or maybe go and gamble but she has too many debts to deal with so all she did was look at the form she had to sign.

"Do I ever get a break from paper work," said Lady Tsunade, the fifth Hokakge.

Shizune walked in with another stack of papers that had to be signed.

"More forms that need to be singed Lady Tsunade."

She looked at the clock and noticed that the training session should be done.

"Shouldn't Naruto and they be back from their training session?"

"I think they should be back by now," said Shizune.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

A man ran in to the room and he was a Jōnin and he wore his hati-ate like a helmet and she was a person that Lady Tsunade knew too well, he is a member of Konoha's ANBU, and a younger peer of Kakashi Hatake; Captain Yamato, but when he ran in he had a worried look on his face.

"Something wrong Yamato," said Shizune.

"Sasuke and his allies from the Akatsuki attacked them and Naruto tried to summon Gamabunta but instead of the toad being called a void opened up and took them all with them including the Atatsuki and I have no idea where they were sent to."

Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk and was really angry now. "Why is it every time Naruto is with them something always has to go wrong or bad happen? Now what do you think I am going to tell the others that they are missing not to mention what am I going to explain this to Sunagakure that there Kazekage is missing. I want you to have the ANBU search for them and find out where they are."

Captain Yamato disappeared in a puff of smoke and it was only Shizune and Lady Tsunade in the office. Tsunade had her elbows on her desk with her chin resting on her hands thinking very hard, "where have you guys have gone to."

Shizune looked at Tsunade and was also worried for the missing shinobi and hoped that they would also be found. Hidden

* * *

**Leaf Village **

**Hyūga Clan Compound **

Hiashi Hyūga the head of the Hyūga clan and father of Hinata and Hanabi Hyūga was drinking some hot tea while he watched Hanabi do her usual training for the day. Hiashi then started thinking," I wonder how Hianata is doing with her training; she is training with one of her team members and at the same time her boyfriend." It was still hard for Hiashi to accept the fact that his daughter was dating Naruto since he is the one who carries inside of him the spirit of the nine-tailed fox. He then looked at Hanabi, "okay Hanabi that is enough for today."

At that moment that is when Kakashi Hatake came in to give the Hyūga Head the news of his daughter's dissaperance.

"Lord Hiashi I don't know how to tell you this but your daughter is missing, along with the group she was training with. They were attacked by some members of the Akatsuki and one of them was the missing-ninSasuke Uchiha.

" Hiashi was upset when he heard that Sasuke was involved. "What happened? Where is Hinata?"

Kakashi had a blank look on his face and he just sighed before he told him. "We don't know where she is or the group she was with. Lady Tsunade is trying to find a way to let the Sand Village know that Gaara is missing." After that was said Kakashi turned to leave but he was stopped.

"Tell me what happened?" asked Hiashi.

"Well they were all training trying to get stronger and according to what Yamato said that is when Sasuke and his group attacked them and he said that Naruto tried to summon his giant toad and instead they were all pulled into a vortex."

"Okay thank you for informing me you may go now."

Kakashi bowed to the head of the Hyūga clan and left.

Hiashi looked up at the sky and could not believe what he was going to say. "Naruto please protect my daughter."

* * *

**Unknown Forest**

Naruto and his friends along with his enemies were slowly starting to wake up from what happed.

Sakura got up and looked at Naruto. "What did you do with us now this time you baka!" yelled Sakura.

"Gomen Nasai Sakura, I did not mean for this to happen it just did."

Sakura stopped yelling at Naruto and looked at the rest of her friends and that is when she forgot who was also there.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and was ready with his sword. "Naruto you better come with us or I will start to hurt people."

Naruto looked and his and did the hand sign and said "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." That is when a single clone of himself appeared and he started to create the Rasengan and he used it on Sasuke and he hurt him with the technique.

Sasuke looked at him with that look of hate in his eyes. "We will be back. We may not know where we are but we will still fight you no matter how many people get hurt just to get the nine-tailed fox." After that was said that is when they disappeared.

Hinata was now starting to worry. "Naruto maybe we should look around to see if anyone can help us and also learn where we are."

"Good thinking Hinata," said Rock Lee.

They all decided to walk out of the forest and while they were walking they could tell they were nowhere near Konohagakure and they noticed a mountain outside the forest.

"Look at that mountain, it looks very nice," said Ino.

They all looked at the mountain and they did like the site.

"I would love to run five hundred laps around that mountain and one want to join me," said Lee.

Everyone looked at Lee and did not say anything to him.

They finally reached out edge of the forest and that is when they finally saw people and buildings but the people did not look like they were wearing the clothes they were used to wearing. They also saw a sign hanging from the build and it read "COLORADO SPRINGS."

**That is the End of Chapter 1 what will happen to Naruto and them now. To Find out look for the next Chapter of Wild West Ninja coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hell in Town

**AN: Now that they are in town lets see how much trouble they cause and lets see if they make a nice welcome.**

**Chapter 2: Hell in Town**

**Colorado Springs**

Naruto was looking at the sign that read the name of the place where they were at. "Have you guys ever heard of this place?

Sakura and the rest of them just gave him the expression like we don't know either.

"Well I- I gu-guess we can continue look-looking to see if anyone can help us," replied Hinata as she stuttered like she used to when she was young.

They just started to walk up to the building that had the sign on it and Naruto asked the man that was inside a question.

"Excuse me sir but would you happen to know where we are at and what your name is?" asked Naruto.

"Oh you are in the peaceful town of Colorado Springs, and my name is Horace. You guys are not from around here are you?"

"Not really we're all from Konohagakure except for him," said Shikamaru at the same time as he pointed to Gaara.

"Konoha-what now. Is that in the United States somewhere," replied Horace.

"What is the United States?" asked Kiba.

Akamaru just looked at Kiba and the rest and whined.

"That is a very big dog you have there, I have never seen one that big before. If you would like a map of the area since you guys are not from here, you can take this extra one I have, hopefully my wife Myra does not know I gave it to help you guys out." He then gave that map to Kiba. "I hope you guys enjoy your stay in our town."

The group got together to look at the map of the area and to them it looked like it could not be that hard to find every place in this small town. At least they had the forest area to sleep in until they could find a place where they could stay at but they were okay with sleeping outside.

"Well where should we go first?" asked Ino.

Naruto looked at the map but being the overactive knuckle head he is he looks at the map upside down and notices the N is where the S should be and then asked them, "I think we should head south to a place called Denver."

"Oh, ah sir, Denver is north of here," explained Horace.

Sakura eyes were a blaze and her hair started to get wild and crazy and then got angry and yelled at Naruto. "HOW CAN YOU BE SUCH AN IDIOT READING A MAP UPSIDE DOWN!"

When Horace saw the pink haired girl get angry at her friend he went and hid in the back of his business.

"Look at least I found the place, see it is right here," as he pointed to the name on the map.

"We need to find a place to buy some things to help us out because our rations are almost out" added Shikamaru.

"I hope this place will take the type of money we have even though it is ryo," cited Chōji

At that moment a man dressed in a fancy suit came walking up to the Post Office and looked inside for the owner. "Horace are you in there. I need to send a telegram to my father in Boston," boomed Preston.

"Is is there a gi-girl with pi-pink hair," Horace stammered while sounding scared at the same time.

Preston looked and saw her with her friends but she was really angry at the one with blonde hair.

"I will send the telegram for you later okay."

Preston started to walk up to Naruto and the group and started to introduce himself to them. "Hello how are you doing my name is Preston A. Lodge III, I own the bank here in this small town, if you have any need dealing with some money issues I will try to help you out."

"Do you think this town will take the kind of money we use," proclaimed Hinata showing Preston the ryo.

Preston looked at the currency and noticed it was a form that he had never seen before in his life. I can see if I can get in exchanged so you can use it here if you would like me to work on that for you so you can buy things here."

The group then handed Preston all their money and they hoped that they would have some money from this place they were sent to thanks to the hyperactive ninja.

"Well I guess we can just look around the town so we can get used to is," suggested Ino.

After that was said they started to walk away from where they were and started to move more into this new town and at that moment there were quite a bit of people looking at them and the first thing that the towns people thought was that they were some new immigrants coming into town. They saw many of the towns people pointing at them.

"I wonder why people are looking at us?" asked Gaara.

"May-maybe because of the way we are dressed up," stuttered Hinata.

They slowly walked through the town and Naruto being the kind of person he was decided to pull a prank in this new town. They walked by a place that held horses in a fenced in area and he saw a small fire burning and he decided to put part of a paper bomb in the fire and see how people would react but he noticed that his arm would not move or react.

"NARUTO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" warned Sakura at the same time as she had an evil stare on her face and then she gave a look to Hinata that said come deal with your boyfriend here before he gets us all in trouble before we get to know who is a friend and who is an enemy. They continued to walk the dirt roads of this town when they walked by a building that said Saloon on the sign and some of the guys were standing outside talking amongst each other or smoking, when they saw the group walk by they noticed the girls and the whistled at them, they just ignored them and continued on.

"I wonder why these people keep looking at us," muttered Sakura

The then walked by a store that read Merchantile and it was noticed that there was food, clothes and supplies at the store.

"I hope we get our money back soon so we can get more food because or rations are slowly running out," advised Kiba.

At that moment they noticed that Naruto was not with them and they saw him next to the open fire that was fenced in and good thing no one was there but what he did was just plain stupid, he put part of a paper bomb in the fire and went back to the group before it exploded.

"Darn you Naruto can you get by any place without causing trouble."

"You know me Sakura I can't help it.

At that moment the paper bomb detonated and the little area was burning, the owner came back from the store and noticed his business was burning and he started to ring the town bell to alert everyone. They started to get buckets and filled them with water to put the fire out and then one that owned the livery and did not care and came up to the group.

"Come on you guys please help us out," instructed the black man.

"We should help since someone here caused this problem," warned Ino as she also gave Naruto a glare that would make him want to deal with Lady Tsunade instead.

After the fire was out the town was relieved that no one was hurt but then they were getting ready to get back to work but then they also had to find out how this started and they just assumed that the forge just got to hot and exploded like it did one time before.

The Shinobi were calmer now that they avoided a major problem thanks to a certain knuckle head. At that moment the black man came up to them to thank them.

"I would like to thank you guys for helping us out. My name is Robert E. and I guess you guys most be new here."

"Yeah you could say that we just got here today and we may be here for some time." Stated Shikamaru.

"How are you guys getting around, do you guys have a horse or anything."

"A what?" asked Rock Lee.

"You guys don't know what a horse is. Where are you guys from?"

"Some place far from here." Said Hinata.

"Well to thank you guys I am going to help you out by giving you guys all a horse and a saddle."

Robert E. went to the stable to get nine horses and it was hard for him to believe he had that any to spare. He brought the horses to them and everyone got their own and to them now came the fun part how to ride a horse. Everyone got on except for Kiba and Naruto.

"I think I will ride on Akamaru," muttered Kiba.

"Kiba just get on okay it can't be that bad,"acknowledged Garra. For some reason the horse reared up and threw Garra off of him and he landed on his side.

"Are you okay, you want me to go get our doctor?" assured Robert E.

Robert E. saw that the boy with blonde hair was looking a mule and he warned him. "Don't get to close to him. He has a very bad temper.

"It is okay I won't get hurt," laughed Naruto as he looked at the animal and suddenly it happened.

CLINCK

The sound of the horse shoe connecting with the hati-ate sounded sending Naruto toward a building across the street and he left an imprint of himself in the wall as he landed on like a bed or table with his arms out o the side.

In the building that Naruto went through upstairs were three people: two women and a man were in a room and then they heard the sound of a crash downstairs.

"Colleen will you go see what happened down there for me please?" asked Dr. Michaela Quinn.

When Colleen got to the room she saw a boy on the examination table and she noticed the metal head bad he was wearing had a horse shoe imprint in it and she called upstairs.

"Ma we have a boy down here that looks like he was kicked in the head by a horse."

Michaela came down and saw the boy. "I guess we have a new patient to attend to."

**That is the end of chapter 2. Lets see what happens to Naruto and his friends. Look out for Chapter 3 of Wild West Ninja.**


	3. Chapter 3: Shinobi take Center Stage

**AN: Here is the next chapter they may have caused some trouble but it is a group of ninja.**

**Chapter 3: Shinobi take Center Stage**

**Colorado Springs.**

Dr. Michaela Quinn-Sully was looking at the unconscious boy on the examination table and her adoptive daughter Colleen Copper removed his head band to see if he had a concussion since he was kicked in the head.

"Colleen can you go outside and see if anyone knows who this boy is for me please."

"Sure thing Ma."

Colleen stepped out of the clinic and noticed that there was smoke coming from Livery so she ran in that direction to see if Robert E. was safe and not hurt.

"Robert E. what happened here?"

"I have no idea what happened the forge for some reason just exploded. Good thing I had some help from the town and some new people that came here." Robert E. replied at the same time pointing to the group of ninja on their horses except for Kiba since he would be riding on Akamaru.

Colleen walked up to the group and noticed that they were wearing the same head band that the boy that was in the clinic had on.

"Excuse me but would you guys happen to know about a blonde boy that got kicked in the head."

Sakura just looked annoyed now when she heard that the knuckle head already got in trouble.

"What has he done now this time?" asked Sakura.

"Oh no he did not cause any trouble but he is in the medical clinic to see if he is okay due to being kicked in the head and he may have a concussion so my Ma may want him to stay overnight just to be on the safe side."

"Good luck with him staying over there," smirked Shikamaru.

"Why do you say that."

"Because back home when he was in the hospital the doctors there had to strap him to the bed so he would not go anywhere. I f you want him to stay there make sure you tie him down tight."

"Can you take us to where our friend is please," urged Ino.

"Sure," Colleen replied while taking them to the clinic and she walked in to tell her mother that she found some friends of the boy but when she walked in to the room she saw that there were four of the same boy and her mother was at her desk.

"Ma what happened here?" asked Colleen as she had a look on her face that was like I know there was only one of them. "Was there only one of your friends or were there four of them."

Ino and Sakura acted like they just wanted to strangle Naruto for what he just did, doing a shadow clone jutsu in a build that they did not know who would be in there. Hinata was worried that he would hurt someone and then hurt himself. The rest of the group was like that is so something he would do before thinking.

"NARUTO WHY THE HECK DID YOU HAVE TO SCARE THESE TWO PEOPLE. YOU KNOW WE DON'T KNOW WHO WE CAN TRUST AND HERE YOU ARE SURPRISING PEOPLE!" yelled Sakura. "NOW DISPELL THE JUTSU AND TELL THEM YOUA RE SORRY!"

The clone then disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto walked up to the two frighten people. "Gomen Nasai," replied Naruto with a bow.

"I would guess to say you all are not from here are you?" asked Dr. Mike. "Where did you all come from? Was it another territory, state or another country?"

"Half of what we hear we don't even know what you are saying," replied Shikamaru.

"I guess the way we can do this is call a town council meeting that way we can introduce you to the town so they won't feel afraid of you when they see you walking around town and I guess we may need to get you out of those clothes and into the kind that we wear here."

"At the moment we have no money yet. We gave it all to a man by the name of Preston and he said he would exchange the currency, so we just need to wait on him," said Gaara.

"I will go have a talk with him you guys wait here," replied Dr. Mike as she left the clinic to head to the bank.

* * *

**Bank of Colorado**

Preston A. Lodge III was in his bank when he heard that the door opened and he thought it was a customer but it was the town's very own doctor.

"Michaela what do I owe you the pleasure of coming here."

"I do believe we had some new comers come into town and you said you would help them with their financial situations."

"The thing is I have never seen the kind of money that they have so I do think that can get any money from here but I will keep their money just so it is safe."

"I guess I will have to help them out myself since you don't want to, have a good day Mr. Lodge."

Michaela then left the bank with an angry look on her face. She did not like the way this man treated the people of the town, all he cared about was getting money in his bank, giving people loans and expect them to be paid on time with no exceptions. As soon as she entered the clinic she had a worried look on her face.

"What happened?" asked Hinata.

"He said that there is nothing he can do with your money and he wants to keep it in a safe place."

Naruto started to get angry now and at that moment the whisker marks on his cheeks started to get darker and his nails started to become more claw like.

"Naruto calm down we don't need him coming out here," muttered Ino.

Hinata went up to her boyfriend and put her arms around him. "Please Naruto I don't want to see you hurt anyone because of him."

Michaela and Colleen were wondering what they were talking about and they decided to ask them.

"What is wrong with him, is he sick or something?"

"Not quite we are just trying to get him to not release a demon he has inside of him,"

"Do you need me to go get the Reverend? He can help your friend here."

"It I not that simple, this demon was sealed inside of him by the Fourth Hokage and the only way it can be defeated is if Naruto dies," answered Sakura.

Michael had a look of shock on her face. She was then thinking that maybe the Cheyenne can help him even though it was only Cloud Dancing since the rest of his tribe was wiped out by General Custer.

"I am going to go let the other council members know about you and have you introduce your selves to the town."

Michaela left the clinic and found the rest of the members and let them know of the situation and they gathered everyone at the church but she told the new comers to wait outside.

"What is the meaning of this meeting Dr. Mike?" asked Mr. Bray.

"We have some new people that arrived in town today and I think that we need to have them introduce themselves to the town but from what they told me they are not from here at all and I don't mean they are from another country but another world."

"Dr. Mike you know that is not possible," stated Horace.

"I know but I have asked them all to come here so we know more about them. You can come in now."

As if on cue the nine shinobi walked in and stood in front of the town and the council and they had a look on their faces that tried to let them know they were not going to hurt anyone and the only one that had a lazy look on his face was Shikamaru.

Since Sakura was the calm one out of the group she is the one that started the ball rolling on getting the people to trust them. "Hello we are Shinobi or what most people know us by as ninjas. We come from the Village Hidden in the Leaves and our friend here is from the Village Hidden in the Sand." Sakura pointed to Gaara and then the council decided to ask them a question.

"How did you guys come to be here?" asked Jake.

Naruto stepped forward. "I am the one who brought us here. I don't know what happened I tried a summoning jutsu and I brought us here."

"What is a jutsu?" asked Horace.

Hinata was going to explain but Naruto beat her to it.

"This is a jutsu. Oiroke no Jutsu." After the smoke cleared what everyone saw was a shock. There stood a partially naked lady. All the men in the room instantly had a nose bleed and the women could not believe what they were looking at.

When the jutsu dispelled Nartuo started laughing. "Hahahaha that is a jutsu people." Naruto looked at the people and noticed what happened. Sakura walked up to Naruto and slammed her fist into his head.

WHAM.

"Ouch! What was that for Sakura."

"YOU KNOW WHAT THAT WAS FOR YOU IDIOT!"

BAM

"Dang! Not you also Ino."

"YEAH I THINK THAT WAS A RECKLESS THING FOR YOU TO DO NARUTO."

The next thing that happened even surprised Naruto himself when his own girl friend hit him in the back of his head.

"Not you to Hinata."

"I am sorry Naruto I agree with Ino and Sakura here, I want you to apologize to every one here when they feel better.

He just gave her a look that told everyone that he did not want to get on her bad side because if that ever happened he would not hear the end of it.

It took ten minutes for the rest of the town to recover after what they saw and they then looked at Naruto, he then bowed to the council and then to the town and apologized for what he did.

"I am sorry for what I did and I won't do it again," replied Naruto but at the same time he had a grin on his face that most knew all too well that his pranks would not end yet.

"Now that that is taken care of what are all your names?" asked Loren

Naruto stepped forward and he introduced himself to the town. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and soon to be the next Hokage, believe it."

Sakura was the next one that stepped up. "Hello my name is Sakura Haruno and I am a medical ninja and I am giving you all a heads up don't push me around and I won't hurt anyone."

Ino was then the next member to intoduce themselves. "My name is Ino Yamanaka and just like Sakura here I am also a medical ninja.

"He-hello my name is Hinata Hyūga and I am a ninja who poses a Kekkei Genkai which is a technique that I inherited by blood which is passed down genetically in my clan and mine is the Byakugan which allows me to have a 360 degree field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of my neck above the third thoracic vertebra."

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is my partner Akamaru." The dog next to him just barked to let them know yep that is me.

The next one to come up was a young man wearing red but he was a little on the large side and he was eating some kind of snack. "Hello my name is Chōji Akimichi and I am able to expand my body to make it bigger."

"My name is Shikamaru Nara and I specialize in shadow possession jutsus, so if my shadow was able to reach yours you would be froze and not be able to move because my shadow will be holding yours."

"Hello everyone my name is Rock Lee and I specialize in taijutsu and I believe in the flame of youth."

The final one to step forward is the one who had the giant gourde on his back. "My name is Gaara and I am the Kazekage of the village hidden in the sand and I am able to manipulate the sand around me."

After everyone heard from the new visitors they were hoping they were not going to regret letting them stay.

"Okay you guys can stay here and welcome to our town and by what you told us please try not to damage our town to much and I think that Loren here can get you guys the proper clothes so you won't stick out from the rest of us," said Jake as he and the rest of the town and council left to go to the General Store to get some clothes for the ninja.

* * *

**BRAY'S GENERAL MERCANTILE**

When Mr. Bray came from the back of the store he had three dresses that the girls could wear but they were all blue and as soon as Sakura and Ino looked at them they had something to say about them.

"I am not going to wear that horrible thing. Do you have anything in purple?" asked Ino.

"I prefer something in red," replied Sakura.

Hinata was the only one that did not say anything about the dress since she did not care about the color.

"Here go try these on in the back and tell me what you think of them."

Five minutes went by before the girls came out in the new clothing that they were given.

"These do not feel comfortable," said Ino.

"You are right," replied Sakura.

What they did surprised Loren, Dr. Mike and Dorathy. They grabbed a small dagger and cut the whole bottom half up to their knees.

"Now that feels better," both replied at the same time. Hinata was the only one that did not change the look of the clothing since she was fine in it.

Next he gave some clothes for the guys to change into and when they all came out ten minutes later they had a hard time walking due to the boots.

"Dang how are you guys able to walk in these things," said Shikamaru as he referred to the boots.

Mr. Bray decided to give them a weapon for protection and he gave it the one that just talked about moving in the boots a belt of shot gun shells and a shot gun.

"Here you may need this."

"What is it?" asked Shikamaru.

"It is a weapon that you can use for protection."

"We have our own weapons." Shikamaru put the gun down and then proceeded to place kunais, paper bombs and Shurikens on the counter. "These are our weapons that we use."

Loren Bray looked at them and was wondering how these things can manage to hurt anyone, and then he looked at the paper bomb and looked at it.

Naruto being the curious one grabbed the gun and looked at it but what Mr. Bray forgot to mention that he had a shell already in the chamber. Naruto then pulled the trigger and the gun fired.

BANG

The whole entire front door burst into pieces and Naruto was surprised at the damage done.

"Dang this thing has as much destruction as one of our paper bombs."

Loren looked at Naruto and then the rest of the group. "I hope you have enough money to pay for that door."

Naruto had a look on his face that told everyone what he was going to do without any money. "How much will it cost to fix."

"It will cost you ten dollars."


	4. Chapter 4: Runaway Fox

**AN:I apologize for the long wait I have been having trouble with this capter but here it is. This Chapter is like a rewrite of the Dr. Quinn episode titled "My Brothers Keeper." So I hope I did good on it.**

_**Kyuubi speach**_

**Chapter 4: Runaway Fox**

**Colorado Springs**

It has only been a few days since Naruto and his friends arrived in Colorado Springs and they are slowly trying to get used to this new world and Naruto was at the General Store trying to work off the money he owed for the door he destroyed with a shotgun. Ino, Sakura and Hinata were walking through the town and the rest of the group was just trying to make friends at the same time Lee was still wanting to run laps around the mountain which he know knew it was called Pikes Peak thanks to Michaela. Some of the towns people were skeptical to give the shinobi some work but they were like what harm can happen with them working, one things is they had no idea just how much trouble would happen with them trying to help out.

"Well ah Naruto I think you have helped out enough and you have managed to pay off my door so you may go now and be with your friends."

"Well Thank You Mr. Bray I guess I can go find my friends and we can go get some food here. Do you happen to know if they sell ramen at this cafe?"

"I have never heard of this stuff you call ramen."

"You mean you don't have any ramen here?" asked Naruto.

"You got it."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Naruto. His scream was so loud that he shattered all the glass objects in the store including some of the glass from the surrounding businesses like the Gazette, the Saloon and the Telegraph Office along with the Bank.

When the rest of the group heard Naruto scream they all went to the General Store and saw how much stuff was broken.

"Naruto what did you have to go and do now?" asked Sakura.

"Th-they have no-no ramen here you guys," replied Naruto to the group as he spoke in shock because to him with no ramen how was he going to survive.

"You meant to say there is no ramen here," said Chōji.

Now it was Chōji's turn to be angry now. "WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS? YOU MEAN TO SAY YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD OF RAMEN BEFORE!"

Naruto and Chōji decided to go over to Graces Café and show her how to make ramen and it took them four hours to make the noodles and the soup also before they had some ramen to eat and they gave some to Grace to give it a try and to her she did not know what was so special about it.

"How does it taste?" asked Naruto.

"It is alright I guess," Grace replied.

After Naruto and Chōji had there lunch they decided to go and train out side of town and Lee noticed what they were goin to do.

"Can I join you guys in training?"

"Sure you can train with use Bushy Brow," replied Naruto.

The rest of the Shinobi remained behind in town and made friends with the rest of the people and Michaela came up to Sakura.

"So how are you guys doing you getting use to our town just fine."

Sakura looked at her and nodded. "It is different from where we are from always having to go on missions and defending our village from rogue nin." That is when Sakura remembered. "AH DANG IT!"

"What is wrong?" asked Michaela.

"We forgot to tell you that we are not the only ones that are here, we also have four others here that came with us but they are rogue ninja and they want to find one of us but we are not allowed to talk about it because it is against our law to talk about it."

"I will need to let the council know about his situation and thank you for letting me know about it. I was wondering if the one you call Naruto can come out to my homestead." They then continued walking toward the clinic and when they arrived they went inside and that is when Michaela then proceeded to write the directions to there home and she gave it to Sakura.

Sakura then went to where Naruto, Lee and Chōji were training.

"Naruto I have something for you from that lady doctor," replied Sakura.

Naruto takes the message and reads it.

"Hello Naruto this is Dr. Mike, I was wondering if you can come over to my homestead so you can come talk to my son Brian I told him about you and your friends and he needs someone to talk to because his dog Pup was bitten by a raccoon and he is not doing to well. I have given you the directions so my family hopes to see you there. Here are the directions to my homestead and I hope you do not get lost."

Sakura was over looking his shoulder and she had a big grin on her face.

"Naruto good luck at finding it we all know you will get lost finding the place."

"Be quiet Sakura I won't get lost."

Naruto started to run at a fast pace to get to his destination. After ten minutes of walking he was already lost and was now wondering which way to go. "Why is it every time I go some where I always get lost? Why is Sakura always right about me getting lost or everyone else lost?" While Naruto was looking around for another way to get to where he had to go he heard a noise coming at him so he got out a kunai and prepared himself for a fight but when he saw it was a couple on a horse he lowered his weapon.

"Whoa. Are you lost sir," replied the young man.

"Kind of I am trying to find Dr. Mikes homestead."

"Oh you are on your way to my Ma's home, just follow us and you will be there just fine. By the way my name is Matthew Copper and this is my fiancée Ingrid."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Please to meet you. Are you riding a horse to get there?"

"No I am running to get there."

"Okay I hope you can keep up with this horse."

It took twenty minutes to get to the homestead and to Matthews surprise Naruto kept up with him. When they got there they saw Dr. Mike outside working her garden.

"Hey we heard about what happened to Pup," said Ingrid.

"Brian is with him. He has not left his side the whole time."

"Oh Naruto would you come join me and Brian?" asked Ingrid.

They both went to the barn and saw Brian sitting next to his dog and Ingrid went to give Pup a bucket of water but it spilled and Pup shot up and looked at Ingrid and he moved closer to her.

"Ingrid don't move," said Naruto.

Ingrid went to pick up the bucket and as soon as she did Pup jumped at her but Naruto moved fast enough and instead Naruto got bitten by Pup instead of Ingrid.

After Naruto was bitten Pup ran out of the barn and took off for the woods.

Ingrid and Brian went and looked at Naruto's hand where Pup had bit him and it was bleeding not to bad but it needed to be wrapped and they went outside and took him inside to get it cleaned and wrapped but what surprised Dr. Mike is when the wound started to heal up instantly.

"Naruto why is your wound healing fast?" asked Dr. Mike.

"I can't say because I don't want no one here to judge me or hate me like I had to deal back home while I grew up."

"Naruto you can tell us anything you can trust my family," said Michaela.

Naruto looked at everyone in the house and he could tell that they would not judge him before he decided to tell them about the dark secret he carried inside him. "Okay do you people believe in spirits?"

They all nodded their heads.

"I carry inside of me the spirit of the nine-tailed fox."

Matthew looked at him and stared to laugh. "You got to be kidding us, you carry a spirit inside you."

"Okay I will prove it to you all, everyone hold hands and you ah Sully put your hand on my shoulder and close your eyes.

* * *

**Inside Naruto's Mindscape**

The next thing the family noticed that there feet were wet and there was dim light.

"Where are we?" asked Colleen.

"Your brother did not believe me so I brought you into my Mindscape so you can see the Kyuubi. Follow me."

The walked for what seemed forever until the came to these huge doors was a piece of paper that had writing on it the no one could read accept for Naruto.

"So where is this fox you were telling us about?" asked Matthew.

"HEY YOU STINKEN FOX TIME FOR YOU TO WAKE UP I GOT TO TALK TO YOU!"

After Naruto was done yelling there was a low growl coming from behind the gates and then a set of giant claws came out of the gates.

Everyone jumped back except for Naruto since he was already used to him

"_**Naruto. HAHAHA. What are you doing here and what do you want.**_"

"Everyone meet the Kyuubi," replied Naruto.

"_**You are lucky that this seal keeps in thanks to your father, but I will get out and you and your village will pay**__._"

"As long as the seal remains you will never get out."

"_**Don't forget when you get angry I start to come out remember what happened when Pein attacked the village and you thought he killed your little girl friend.**_"

"Naruto what is he talking about?" asked Brian.

"Whenever I get angry or I am near death his Chakra takes control of me and it heals me as your all saw earlier, but when I have like a cloak in the form of a fox don't get near me because i attack anyone no matter if the are a friend or an enemy."

"**Ha I will get out Naruto and you know when I do there is nothing your friends can do about it**."

"I think we saw everything we need to Naruto. Can you take us back to inside our home," said Dr. Mike.

"Sure."

* * *

**Back inside the homestead**

"Now you know what I have inside me and I do not want you to tell anyone about him, please I don't want to be hated here like I was back home while I grew up."

"Don't worry we won't tell anyone about this," said Sully.

"Well I better get back to my friends, for some reason after Pup bit me I have been feeling very tired."

"Have a safe trip back to your friends we will see you in town again," said Sully.

Naruto then left the homestead and went back to his friends and he slept most of the night but unknown to him his trouble was just starting.

* * *

**Colorado Springs**

Four days have passed since Dr. Mike and her family saw the Kyuubi and everything seemed fine the rest of the towns folk were still dealing with the new visitors but the ninja group was inside the General Store and everything was going well except for Naruto who looked like he was not feeling to well and his hands were shaking and he was sweating a lot.

"Naruto are you okay?" asked Hinata with concern in her voice.

"Yeah I am fine Hinta."

Naruto went to sit down and Dorathy Jennings who was the town editor and she came and brought him a glass of water but before she could give it to him she dropped it by accident and when it shattered and the water spilled on the floor Naruto jumped back like he was afraid of water.

"Naruto there is nothing to be afraid about it is just water and it oh my," said Dorathy when she was able to tell that Naruto was not feeling well and asked Michaela to come over and look at him.

At that moment that is when the whole ninja group was getting worried about there team mate and they left the store to head toward the clinic to see what was wrong with him and while they were walking a rider and his horse were going buy very fast and Naruto fell backwards into the horse troff and from the Saloon Hank, Jake and Loren saw what happened and they started laughing. Kiba and Gaara helped him out and he was coughing water the for some reason he hunched over in pain and held his stomach.

"Arrrgh!"

After Naruto's scream of pain the towns folk came outside to see what was wrong with him and at that moment the town would never forget what they saw next.

Naruto's body started to for like a red substance coming out of his body and it was covering his entire body. The shinobi knew what was happening and they had no choice but let out a secret the was forbidden in there village.

"Naruto whatever happens don't let him out!" shouted Sakura.

"Please Naruto we don't need him to go on a rampage here!" shouted Kiba.

"What do you mean do not let who out?" asked Jake.

"It is something we are not proud about and if you ever see it you wish you never did," said Shikamaru.

"Please Naruto I don't want to have to fight you when you are like that!" pleaded Hinata.

At that moment there was a burst of power that the shinobi felt and then the wind blew the dirt from the street around and everyone moved back including Naruto's friends because they had to avoid Naruto now at all cost. After the dust had cleared the towns people had the look of fear in their eyes when they saw that one of the new visitors looked like a fox.

"What happened to him?" asked Reverend Johnson.

"This is what we hoped would not come out," said Ino.

When Naruto turned to them he looked like he wanted to kill everyone and he just ran off through and out into the mountain area that is Pikes Peak.

After Naruto left Jake walked up to the group and looked at them with his arms crossed. "You have some explaining to do."

**Oh Boy Naruto is in trouble now, what will they have to do now. Will they be able to help Naruto and how will the towns folk take the news about the Kyuubi. Wait for the next chapter of wild west ninja. **


	5. Chapter 5: Fox on a Rampage

**AN: Sorry for the long wait I have been dealing with so issues and also a certain person who gets on my nerves but here it is Ch 5. enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: Fox on a Rampage**

**Colorado Springs**

"You have some explaining to do," said Jake.

The Shinobi had feared this since it was going to make things hard for them since they would have a hard explaining the existence of the Kyuubi to a town that would not know what they meant.

"This is not going to be easy but have the whole town meet in the building where we introduced ourselves and we will tell you about what happened to our friend and if you choose not to believe what you hear that is your chose," said Shikamaru.

"Do you think this is such a good idea to tell them?" asked Ino.

"We have no choice Ino, they all saw what happened to Naruto so now they must know," Chōji.

"I just hope these people can understand Naruto's situation and not do what most of the people back in the village did to him while he grew up," said Hinata.

"Well I guess we better go and get this over with," said Gaara.

The group then left toward the building where they went to when they first told everyone who they were and where they came from.

* * *

**The Church**

The entire town was inside the church and then the group of ninja stood before the town council again.

"Okay now you are going to tell us what happened to your friend?" asked Jake

"It is going to be hard for you to understand what we are going to say," said Sakura.

"What do you mean we won't understand," said Loren.

"Loren you saw what was happening to there friend, I can tell that what happened is not normal," said Horace.

Sakura was going to explain what happened to Naruto but before he was able to give the story of the Kyuubi, Lee just stood up and with all his might. "Our friend Naruto had the nine tailed fox demon sealed away inside of him by the great Fourth Hokage."

At that moment there was shouting coming from the entire town and it was all chaos at that moment.

"SILENCE ALL OF YOU!" shouted the reverend.

"But the way he was acting was not what we were used to seeing," replied Sakura.

Someone from the town stood up and said what was on her mind everyone remained quiet. "I noticed that there friend seemed to be afraid of water after he fell into the horse trough and I think he has hydrophobia," said Dorothy.

"So our friend has this illness called hydrophobia," said Sakura.

Dr. Mike stood up and looked at the ninja. "I don't like to tell you this but there is no cure for the illness. I am sorry."

The group looked like they had been hit by Gamabunta going full speed toward an enemy, then Sakura had a determined look on her face and just looked at the council. "I am a medical ninja from the hidden leaf village taught by my teacher Lady Tsunade and I will do everything to my teammate."

Ino looked at Sakura and stood up also. "I am also a medical ninja from the hidden leaf village and just like Sakura I will help find a cure for a member of our village."

"So you are saying you are going to find a cure for an illness that we know there is no cure for," said Jake.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other and nodded to the council.

"Very well if you two decide to do this then you will have to get help also from Dr. Mike since she knows more about medicine then most of us," said the Reverend.

* * *

**South base of Pikes Peak**

Naruto Uzumaki was roaming the mountain wilderness despite that the nine tailed fox was in control and not feeling well. The pain that was going trough his body was so intense he was letting more of the fox's chakra come out and formed two more tails and after they formed he looked back at the town that he left and started to head towards it.

* * *

**Colorado Springs**

"So what is the first thing we have to do?" asked Kiba.

"I think our first focus would be to get your friend back to normal," said Michaela.

"I agree but we don't know what type of herbs and grasses we have to use to make it and plus we need to get a sample of what the illness is," said Sakura.

"First thing we need to do is find Brian's dog Pup since he is the one who bit Naruto," said Michaela.

Kiba asked what he looked like and he and Akamaru left to go find him along with Shikamaru.

"Would you happen to have a book with all the different types of herbs and grasses you have around here?" asked Sakura.

"We don't have anything like that but there is a friend of ours that can help. Would you two be okay if you meet our friend Cloud Dancing?"

"If he will be able to help Naruto please take us to him," said Ino.

"Hinata, Choji and Gaara you guys stay here just in case Naruto does come back," said Sakura.

* * *

**Palmer Creek Indian Reservation**

Michaela led the two ninja into the reservation and they two girls were looking around at the Indians and were wondering why they had to live like this so Ino just up and asked. "Dr. Mike can I ask why these people live here in a place like this?"

"I know you won't like what I am going to say but our government has been stealing the land from the Indians for years and they put them in places like this with very little food and water. The government just wants them gone but I try to tell people in town and back in Washington D.C that they are also people that need to be treated right even though they have different beliefs. I say they have the right to live on the land that has belonged to them for ages."

After they learned how the people here were treated they just wanted to say something to the troops that were there to keep everything in check but they came up to Cloud Dancing's wood shack and he was sitting outside in front of a small fire.

"Cloud Dancing."

Cloud Dancing looked up and hugged his friend. "It is good to see you, who are these two new people you bring here."

"Cloud Dancing I like you to meet Sakura and Ino they have some questions they like to ask you."

"We would like you to help us. Our friend was bitten by a dog and now our friend is sick but at the same time he has something in him that we can't say much about and we need you to help us find the right herbs and grasses to help him?"

"Let me guess your friend has an evil spirit inside him and you are afraid I won't help you because of that."

"How did you know about Naruto having the nine tailed fox in him?" asked Sakura.

"The spirits have told me of a boy not from here that carries inside of him the spirit of a nine tailed fox and he has a hard time dealing with him and the spirit sometimes takes control of him and yes I will help you find what you need to help him."

With everything settled they decided to leave and go help Naruto but when they got to the entrance they got a look from the two guards. "Hey where do you think you are going," one of the soldiers referred to Cloud Dancing.

"He is coming with us to help out a friend of ours," said Ino.

"He is not going anywhere!" said soldier 1.

"I have a day pass to leave the reservation for the day," said Cloud Dancing.

"You are not allowed to leave here anymore. We got orders from General Wooden to make sure all Indians remain on the reservation," said soldier 2.

The two ninjas just moved forward toward the entrance with their friends but the soldiers aimed their guns at them. "HOLD IT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE!" They both yelled in unison.

Sakura walked up to them and looked them in the eyes and looked at the table with all their materials on it. "Will you please let us pass or do you want to get hurt."

The two soldiers just laughed at what she just said.

Sakura clenched her fist and looked at the wooden table. "Chaaaaaaa!" Sakura shouted as she brought her fist down on the table turning it to splinters and looked at them to see that they had a frightened expression on their face. "Now may we leave here peacefully."

They just nodded and let them all leave because if they messed with her they would not know how to explain it to General Wooden that this was caused by a girl with pink hair.

* * *

**Colorado Springs**

Hinata, Choji and Gaara were sitting outside the medical Clinic but Hinata was the one that was not doing well since this was her boy friend who was the one that was ill.

"Don't worry Hinata, Naruto will be fine we just have to make sure he does not hurt anyone," said Choji.

"I know but it is just hard for me to see him like this," Hinata replied while sobbing at the same time.

At that moment the door to the clinic opened and Michaela's adopted daughter Colleen came out and looked at the three ninja. She noticed that the dark haired girl was crying and she decided to go see if she could comfort her. "The boy that has the rabies are you courting him."

"Courting, what does that mean?" asked Gaara.

"Oh right I forgot you guys are not from here but courting is what we mean by seeing or dating" explained Colleen.

"Yes, me and Naruto are dating" said Hinata.

Colleen just looked at the girl as she continued to sob on her friends sholder and she was concerned for her.

At that moment Gaara sensed Naruto's chakra and it was coming back towards them. "He is coming back."

"What do we do the others are still gone," said Choji.

"We are just going to have to hold him off till they return," replied Gaara.

At that moment Jake Slicker came outside and heard what Gaara had said and he went to the center of town and started to ring the bell and shouting. "Everyone get your guns ready that boy that is rabid is coming back we all need to be prepared."

Hinata ran up to Jake asking him to not do this. "Please you can't do this to him, our friends will be back soon to help him," she pleaded.

Jake just ignored her and went with a posse together at the entrance to the town to be prepared for when Naruto came charging in.

"We are going to have to hold them off till the others get back with the cure for him; till the do Garra can you use your sand to stop them but not to hurt them?" asked Hinata.

"Sure but it won't be easy."

Garra manipulated the sand around him and brought in a dust storm to hold off the town until the others got back.

* * *

**Willow Creek**

Sully, Matthew, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru and Akamaru were catching up to Pup since Kiba caught his scent.

"How were you able to catch his scent when you are not an animal?" asked Matthew.

"It is what I am able to do because my family works with dogs and we have a very close bond with them, like your dog there I am able to understand what he is saying," replied Kiba.

Suddenly Akamaru caught another scent but this one was human.

"What is it boy?"

His response was a bark.

"He says there is someone over there."

Wolf also let out a bark to let Akamaru know who it was.

"You 'Wolf' said it is Brian."

They all ran toward the direction of the scent and they found Brian aiming a gun at his own dog. "I am sorry boy I have to do this."

"Brian! Wait don't do it!" said Matthew.

"I have to do this, he was my dog," said Brian.

"Before we do this we have to get a sample of his blood or saliva to get the cure for Naruto," said Shino.

Shikamaru stepped forward did a few hand signs and yelled, "SHAWDOW POSSESSION JUTSU!" Suddenly strands of shadows shot out of his and went towards Pup.

Pup tried to move out of the way but when he tried he noticed he could not move anymore.

Sully moved toward him and took out a vial from his pocket and got some of his saliva and he took out his knife to get a sample of his blood and got the blood also in another vial. "We got what we came for, now we must go."

What do we do about Pup?" asked Kib"

"We have to put him out of his misery because he is in pain," said Sully.

Matthew went to grab the gun to end his life but Shikamaru stopped him and he looked toward Brian. "Take him away from here because I don't want him to see what I am going to do."

Matthew took Brian back to town and everyone else remained behind to wait for Pup to be gone.

Shikamaru did some hand signs and yelled SHADOW SEWING TECHNIQUE!" After he said that the shadow needles pierced Pup and he then went limp.

* * *

**Colorado Springs**

The entire town was ready to deal with a demon posed child charging toward them but when everyone was ready the ninja were blocking there way.

"You guys better move," said Hank.

"Just give our friends some time to get here," said Choji.

"We are not waiting anymore!" yelled Jake.

Naruto charged even faster toward the town and as soon as he got there he stopped and looked at everyone and roared at them.

"Naruto please come back to us, come back to me," said Hinata.

At that moment the rest of the group came back into town and they all looked at the young man. Cloud Dancing saw pure rage in his eyes.

"I think we should work on the cure right now," said Sakura.

They were getting ready to head to the clinic when Naruto collapsed on the ground and he looked like he was in pain and at that moment they noticed another tail forming with the three other ones.

"Not good," said Sakura. "Gaara can you put a sand shield around Naruto to protect the town from the explosion."

"Sure." The Gourd started to turn into sand and it moved toward Naruto and incased him in a ball of sand and then everyone heard an explosion come from the ball of sand.

"Everyone I strongly suggest you all get away from here!" shouted Ino.

"And why should we," said Hank.

The sand ball started to dissolve and there instead of a boy stood a four tailed fox that looked like it was angry and ready to hurt people.

"THAT IS WHY!" yelled Sakura.

Naruto just jumped over the group and started to run around the town causing as much damage as he could and the first place that got leveled was the Livery and the Cafe.

Grace and Robert E. looked on to see everything they work for now gone and they just held onto each other.

Sakura, Ino, Cloud Dancing and Michaela ran to the clinic to get to work on a medicine for Naruto.

"Shikamaru you think you can hold him," said Kiba.

"I will try I never had to stop him like this before, remember when I had to hold Sora down. He was in one to three tails and I have no idea how it is going to be to hold him in four." Shikamaru did some hand sign and his shadow went to Naruto's and it stopped him but it was not doing too well since he was so strong.

Naruto broke free and hit Shikamaru with his tail sending him through the walls of the Barber Shop.

Jake looked to see his business now had a big hole in the side and he was angry.

* * *

**Medical Clinic**

"So what should we do first?" asked Ino.

"First we need to look at the blood sample Sully got for us then we go from there," said Michaela. Michaela got the vial of blood and put a drop of it in the small glass plate she would slide onto the microscope.

"Come here and look at this."

Sakura and Ino took turns and looked in to see what they were dealing with.

"It seems it is almost like a poison," said Sakura.

"And we know just how to come with an antidote," said Ino.

Back outside the town looked like it was at war with the Indians but in all reality it was at war with a demon fox.

Naruto destroyed the Livery and Café, the Barber Shop, the General Store and what he started to do he was looking at the Bank. Tiny balls of blue and red shot out of his body and they formed a small ball and he swallowed it and then shot the Bank which was turned to dust. He then looked at the Saloon and roared at it and tore off the roof and the doors.

The only building s still standing were the Gazette, the Clinic, the Church and the Sheriff's Office.

Jake walked up to Kiba and yelled at him. "LOOK AT WHAT IS HAPPENING. CAN'T YOU STOP HIM!"

"We will as soon as the antidote is ready."

What seemed like forever finally came as the group from inside stepped out and saw that the town was going to need serious repairs. Sakura ran up to them.

"Shikamaru hold him down and try to open his mouth so he can drink this," said Sakura.

"Okay but move fast I can't hold him that long." He then did that hand signs again and stopped him and she ran up to him and poured the drink down his throat and Naruto swallowed it and he then suddenly started to shake and he started to turn back to normal.

Naruto tried to stand up and Sakura and Hinata helped him to stand.

"Wh-what happened?"

"You are what happened, you destroyed our town now look at it!" yelled Hank.

"I am sorry, I did not mean for any of this to happen."

Jake walked up to him and looked him in the eyes. "Get out of here you are not wanted here.

Most of the town agreed with Jake and aimed their guns at Naruto.

"Fine you guys want me to leave I will."

"Naruto please don't leave," said Hinata.

"Sorry Hinata I am doing this so I don't hurt anyone. I am used to this kind of treatment remember, try to help them rebuild this town. So long guys."

Naruto then left the town and started to head back to Pikes Peak and he looked back one last time to see his friends before he was out of sight.

**Imagine he is even hated in the past, how will this affect the others, look out for Ch 6.**


	6. Chapter 6: Spiritual Journey

**AN: Sorry for the long wait I was hoping to have it done this weekend but reasons came up so I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Wild West Ninja. **

_**Kyuubi speach**_

_**Cheyenne names**_

_**hó'nehe= wolf**_

_**náhkohe=bear**_

_**voaxáa'e=eagle**_

**Chapter 6: Spiritual Journey**

**Colorado Springs**

"I can't believe Naruto is gone, what do we do now," said Hinata.

Hinata did not now what to do since her boy friend was now no longer in the town and she was not going to know what do to anymore and she just started to sob on her comrades shoulder who was Kiba.

"We just need to help them rebuild what was damaged okay," said Sakura.

The group all decided to walk and then Dr. Mike came up to Hinata to comfort her. "How are you feeling?" asked Dr. Mike.

"How should I feel, my own boy friend had to leave from here all over something he had not control over. If he was able to control the nine tailed fox then none of this would have happened," sobbed Hinata.

"Maybe Cloud Dancing can help him with dealing with it , he helped me get through after the Washita massacre."

"What was the Washita massacre?"Asked Hinata.

"That is kind of a long story and it is a bit kind of hard to talk about it since I saw what was left of what General Custer did."

"Was it like a war or something?"

"You could say it was something like that but it was a sneak attack they killed al the men, women and children when they were still sleeping."

"That is awful," said Hinata.

"Hinata don't worry I am sure Naruto will be safe I have a feeling he will find Cloud Dancing when he is least expecting it."

* * *

**Pikes Peak**

Naruto was just sitting at the base of the mountain just wondering what he could do to make it up to the people. "If I had control over this stupid fox then maybe none of this would have happened."

At that moment he heard rustling coming from the trees and then a person came out.

"You seemed worried young one what is wrong."

"Hey you were the one that kind of helped me deal with the nine tailed fox."

"I guess you need help in dealing with the fierce spirit that is sleeping inside you. I can help you deal with him as well as have some spirits help you out while you talk to him."

"Who are they?" asked Naruto.

"They are the bear spirit, the wolf spirit, the eagle spirit and if he feels like coming the trickster known as Coyote. Let me take you to a place where I know all these spirits may be."

It took them one hour to get to where they had to be and there was some one there as long as a dog.

"How is it going my friend," said Cloud Dancing.

"It is going good, oh it's you Naruto. You don't have to worry you did not hurt anyone in town," said Sully.

Naruto just sighed but he was glad no one was hurt and he hoped with this training that he will finally get this dang fox to help me with all his power with out taking over him. "When you go back to town can you please tell my friends that I will be back and also let Hinata know that I love her?" Naruto told Sully.

"Naruto you have to sit in the middle of that circle and close your eyes and speak to the fox spirit."

Naruro did as he was told and sat in the middle of the stone circle and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto was in a dimly lit room and you could hear the sound of water dripping and Naruto walked up to the gate and saw the fox's big red eyes.

"_**What do you want?"**_

"You know what I want I am here to finally get control of you so you never take over me again and never hurt anyone."

"_**Hahahahahahahahahaha that will never happen I am too strong for you to control. You are too weak to tame me."**_

Suddenly there were footsteps that could be heard coming through the corridor.

"Well look who it is if it isn't the old fuzz face him self. Who would have thought he would have been this dumb to be locked up, hahahahahahahahahahaha."

"Coyote it isn't nice to talk about another spirit like that," said hó'nehe.

"Kyuubi you have tormented this boy long enough when are you going to help him. Us spirits help people not cause them or others harm," said náhkohe.

"Well I think we should do what we came here to do, said voaxáa'e.

"I guess you are right but we are wiser then this fur ball since we are older then he is."

"_**No I am older**_," said Kyuubi.

"No I am," said Coyote.

"_**I am**_."

"No I am."

"**I am**."

"I am."

"_**No I am**_."

"Enough both of you it does not matter who is older, we should just try to help this boy out," said hó'nehe.

"_**I am never going to let this boy handle my power!"**_

"I know why you don't want him to use your strength. You are afraid that you will no longer be strong," said Coyote.

"_**TAKE THAT BACK YOU ROTTEN FUR BALL!"**_

"Oh look at me I am the all powerful Kyuubi and look at what happened I got locked in a cage and now a little kid has control over my strength. Hahahahahahahahaha."

The Kyuubi just looked at Naruto and the other spirits and just turned back in his cage and layed down and they could have sworn they heard like a sob.

"Kyuubi if you help me out I will also help you out also," said Naruto.

"_**You are just saying that**_," said the Kyuubi in between pouts.

"No I mean in Kyuubi."

"See we came to an agreement," said voaxáa'e.

"Now Naruto place your hand on Kyuubi's head and concentrate," said náhkohe.

At that moment Naruto could feel the Kyuubi's power surging through him but not taking over him and he had the chakra fox cloak.

"There you go young one you finally have him to help you rather then hurt you or your friends," said hó'nehe.

"I would like to thank all of you for helping me out. I guess I will see you guys again sometime."

"Maybe buy with the trickster here he may come see in when you are sleeping," said voaxáa'e.

"Hey I only do that when I am bored," said Coyote.

Naruto then disappeared from his mindscape.

"So who was older now out of you two," said náhkohe.

* * *

**Pikes Peak**

"So how did it go my friend?" asked Cloud Dancing.

"Does this answer your question," replied Naruto as he changed into a small nine tailed fox.

Unknown to them a traveler walked buy and saw Naruto change and he took his whiskey bottle out of his cut and poured it out and went to town.

* * *

**Colorado Springs**

The traveler went into town and he walked to the clinic and rang the bell.

Ding ding.

"Come in."

Excuse me ma'am would you be the doctor."

"Yes I am Dr. Michaela Quinn."

"Would you happen to have anything to help with hallucinating would you."

"I could tell you have been drinking that could be a cause of it."

"Well after what I saw I am never going to drink again."

"What did you see?" she asked.

"You would not believe me."

"Try me."

"I saw a young boy with yellow hair turn into a small fox with I think it was eight or nine tails."

**End of Chapter 6. Hey Naruto finally has the Kyuubui under his control now lets see if he can come back to Colorado Springs. See what happenes in the next chapter of Wild West Ninja.**


End file.
